


Fun with Aunt Sugi

by ProteinBlob



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: BBW, F/M, Human AU, Masturbation, Older Woman/Younger Man, SS, Slight Incest, Straight Shota, Teasing, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProteinBlob/pseuds/ProteinBlob
Summary: Steven's distant aunt Sugilite comes over to visit. Little does Steven know that his aunt has a huge secret.
Relationships: Steven Universe/Sugilite
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Steven let out a sigh as he just finished this latest problem in his homework. He glanced up at his laptop, where he saw Connie also in the midst of doing her own work, except she actually seemed to enjoy it somewhat. Him on the other hand, he could use a break.

“Hey, Connie. You think maybe we could take a rest with this for a bit?” He asked, prompting her to look up at him through the screen.

“Oh, sure. Everything okay?” She asked, her attention now focused on him as she rest her chin in her hand.

“I’m fine. Just wanna clear my head for a bit.” He assured.

“Alright. So what’s been going on, Steven?”

“Nothing really.” Steven shrugged, “Same old stuff, honestly. My aunt’s gonna be coming down and staying with us for a while, though.”

“Oh, really? What’s she like?” Asked Connie, an eager grin on her lips.

“Honestly, this is the first time I’m getting to meet her. Well apparently, I’ve seen her before when I was a little kid., but I don’t remember. So yeah, kinda first time I’m seeing her.”

“I get that.” Connie nodded, “I just hope she’s nice at least.”

“Well, Pearl says she’s a wild card and that I gotta watch myself, but Garnet says aunt Sugilite is chill and I have nothing to worry about. So yeah, it’s kinda…Connie?” He turned to his monitor, noticing a perplexed look on Connie’s face.

“Steven, did you just say ‘Sugilite’?” She asked, eyes wide in surprise.

“Uhh, yeah. Why?” He cocked an eyebrow, hands folded as he leaned closer slightly.

“Steven, do you know what your aunt does? Like as a job?”

Now where did this question come from? “I…think I heard something about her being a singer. Why?”

Suddenly, Connie quickly began typing into her computer, no doubt browsing the internet. “Steven, do you know about the rapper Queen Sugi?”

Steven wasn’t exactly an expert on rap music, so he just shook his head. “No, I don’t.”

Eventually, Connie stopped typing, now switching the camera to screen share, showing a TubeTube video titled “Queen Sugi – Mash it UP” She turned on the video, and immediately we’re greeted with the sounds of bas pumping in a rhythm with the sight of ‘Queen Sugi’ shaking her rather large rear in front of the camera, a smirk on her face as she did.

She was wearing a tight pair of ripped jeans that looked like they were about to burst thanks to her colossal backside. In addition, she had on a crop top that showed off her soft, plump belly, as well as barely cover her large breasts.

The video kept playing, with Sugi rapping some very raunchy lyrics while occasionally grinding herself against other guys and girls. Steven sat there, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly agape as he did.

He wasn’t mortified or anything, just extremely surprised. From the few photos that he’s seen of her, he could tell that this was the same woman. He just had no idea she was so…perverse.

Steven found himself entranced at what he was watching, as if hypnotized by Queen Sugi’s voice and body. It certainly didn’t help that she would occasionally wink at the viewer while licking her plump, soft lips.

“Steven!” Connie called out after she paused the video, pulling Steven out of his stupor.

“Huh? Yeah? What?” He asked, turning to Connie, leaning against the desk to hopefully try and hide himself.

She gave a sigh, “Is that her?” She asked in anticipation.

“Y-Yeah, it is her.” Steven glanced at the paused screen, then at Connie. He couldn’t believe it, his aunt was a rapper.

“Queen Sugi’s been getting popular for the past few months. People really like her music. And I’d be lying if I said I don’t think some of her songs are pretty nice too. But yeah, I’m sure you guessed another reason why she’s popular.” She said dryly.

“Mhm.” Steven nodded, his face flushed as he realized what he was feeling, and about his aunt no less.

“She’s supposed to be coming over sometime today.” Steven added, calming himself down.

“Oh! Do you think you can get me an autograph or two?” Asked Connie excitedly before quickly calming down, “For my friends, of course.” She justified.

Steven sighed, “I mean, I’m sure she’s trying to get away from all that famous stuff, so it’d be rude to just-“

The sound of the doorbell went off, interrupting Steven as he heard it. “That’s probably her. I gotta get going.” He started to get out of his seat, still looking at his monitor.

“Well, alright. I’ll see ya later! Bye!” Connie waved with a grin before logging off.

Once Steven closed his laptop, he leaned against the wall, taking a deep breath as he mentally prepared himself for what was to come. His aunt was a rapper, and a very raunchy one at that.

He wasn’t complaining, though, she could do whatever she wanted. What really made him feel weird was what he was feeling when he saw that video of her. It was stirring all sorts of sensations that he was sure weren’t appropriate to get from his aunt.

But he knew he just had to push them aside, and focus on Aunt Sugilite, not Queen Sugi. After taking a few seconds to assure himself, Steven made his way out of his room.

“Ahhh, it’s been so long, sis!” Cried a loud voice from the bottom of the stairs. No doubt that was his aunt. He began making his way down there, hearing some of the others talking as she did.

“It’s been a long time, Sugi.” Greeted Garnet, as calm as ever.

Sugilite just laughed, “And Pearl, good ta see you too.” She greeted the other casually.

“Sugilite, nice to see you again.” She said with a bit more reluctance in her voice than intended. Despite this, Steven heard what no doubt was her getting pulled in for a hug after.

Steven kept making his way down the stairs, heart racing a bit as he realized that he would not only get to meet his long-gone aunt, but a pretty famous rapper too. He finally touched the bottom of the stairs; being met with the sight of the woman he saw in the video hugging Pearl with all her might.

She was donned in a black hoodie that was pulled back to let her mane of jet-black hair run down her back. In addition, she was wearing a pair of yoga pants that did very little to hide her impressive curves. Needless to say, Steven felt a touch intimidated.

“Oh, Pearl, always still a-“ Her attention turned to the young man, dropping Pearl as she made her way over.

“Ahhh! There he is!” She rushed over with a grin before pulling Steven in for a tight hug. “Steven! It’s been so long!” She remarked, holding him close to her body.

Steven’s face was squeezed right between her breasts, which muffled his exclamations as he was being pulled in so tightly.

“Oh, last time I saw you, you were just a baby. But look at you now.” She grinned before finally letting him go.

Steven pulled back, gasping softly as he was catching his breath, earning a chuckle from the older woman.

“How ya been, little man?” She asked, arms crossed as she stood in front of him.

“I-I’ve been fine.” He answered, “Just going through school and everything.” He answered, doing his best to not stare at the buxom woman in front of her.

“Ah, I get that.” She nodded, “I know school can be a bitch.”

“Sugilite!” Pearl cried out shrilly, “Language.”

Sugilite turned to her, “Oh, come on, Pearl. He’s like uh…” She quickly turned to Steven, “How old are ya?”

“Seventeen.”

“Seventeen! He can handle a bit of swearing, can’t ya, little man?” She turned back to him.

“Uh…y-yeah.” He answered, unsure how to answer that, rubbing the back of his head, earning a playful chuckle from the other.

“Steven, could you help Sugilite bring her things in? She’ll be staying in the guest room.” Garnet informed, gesturing to the suitcases and bags leaning beside the front door.

“Oh, sure.” He said, making his way over to pick up some of the bags by the door, turning to Sugilite and watching as she made her way to her room for the time being. This gave him quite a good look at her large rear as he walked behind her.

The two stepped inside the guest room, Steven setting her bags beside the bed before stepping out to grab the rest of them. He saw Sugilite sitting on the edge of her bed as he left.

As he went to grab the last few things, he could faintly catch a conversation in the kitchen.

“Pearl, you’re being too paranoid. Steven is a young man now. He can think and act for himself.” Garnet tried to assure.

“I know that, but I still worry about her being a bad influence on him.” Pearl sighed.

“Look, I know you don’t like Sugilite, but it’s only going to be a few weeks. She has a show here that she’s getting ready for. And then she’ll be gone again.”

Not wanting to eavesdrop anymore, Steven went on his way back to Sugilite’s room.

“Okay, where do you-” Steven froze up as he saw Sugilite remove her hoodie, exposing her bare back to him.

She then turned around at him, now showing her naked chest, her large, dark breasts on display for him. And she didn’t seem to care. “Oh, you can just put those over there.” She pointed to a corner of the room.

“O…kay…” He remarked, turning his focus to the corner she mentioned, it taking all his strength to not look at her again. He swore he could hear some chuckling from the older woman. As he made his way back to the door.

He then looked back at her one more time, earning a playful wave from her.

“Everything going al- SUGILITE!!” Pearl said shrilly as she passed by the room, covering Steven’s eyes in the process.

“Ah! Hey!” Steven cried out as he couldn’t see anything now.

“You can’t just strip like that so carelessly!” Pearl added, her face flushed.

“Oh, come on, Pearl! I bet he’s seen a helluva lot more than this online. Am I right, Steven?” She smirked.

He couldn’t quite answer that, mostly because he didn’t want Pearl to know about his internet habits. He felt himself being pulled away by said woman to the stairs before she uncovered his face again.

“Steven, just go up to your room now and stay there. I need to set some ground rules for Sugilite. Okay?”

“…Okay.” He nodded, the image of his aunt’s bare, large breasts still in hiss mind as he began heading upstairs. Before he made it to the top step, he could hear the faint sound of Pearl and Sugilite starting to argue with each other.

A sigh left Steven as he made his way back to his room. He locked the door as he stepped in, making his way over to the bed before laying on his back.

He laid there bored, unsure what to do to pass the time before Pearl had her fill of yelling. He stared at the ceiling, humming softly as he did. He couldn’t believe that his aunt this whole time was a rapper, and a rather brazen one at that.

His thoughts turned back to that moment of seeing her chest, as well as that video he saw of her before, in addition to feeling her chest against his face earlier. For the poor boy, that was enough to get him riled up in his bed.

A hand reached down to his crotch, feeling the tent in his pants as he began to close his eyes.

Images of ‘Queen Sugi’ invaded him as he began to take off his pants. He could only think about her fat tits against his face, wanting nothing more than to feel that soft warmth against him once more. The more he thought about it, the more he found himself stroking himself off.

In addition, he found himself thinking of her just as impressive rear, wanting nothing more than to feel it grind up against him like she did to those lucky guys in that music video.

He bit his lip as he kept stroking himself off, throwing all cares about this being his aunt out the window. She was a beautiful, sexy woman that Steven wanted nothing more than to feel her soft body against his own.

He then began to imagine her plump lips wrapping around his cock, blowing and sucking every last drop of him out. He grit his teeth as he kept jerking himself off, sweat slowly running down his frame as he could feel himself edging closer to climax.

Now, he was thinking about his aunt wrapping her large, soft breasts around his member, stroking him with a grin as she looked into his eyes. The thought alone was driving the young man up a wall.

He quickly covered his mouth as a muffled moan left him, after a few more seconds of jerking off, Steven felt himself shoot his load all over his crotch. In his mind, he imagined him coating his aunt’s breasts in white as he bucked into the air. Each throb he imagined another white rope on her tits, until finally Steven was tapped.

Sugi gave him one more smirk before he opened his eyes, laying in his bed, exhausted as he stared up at the ceiling.

Steven could feel his load drip on his crotch and hand, prompting him to reach for the tissue box on the bedside drawer to clean up.

He felt a bit of shame in jerking off to someone that was family, but he couldn’t help it if he thought she was hot as hell. And he couldn’t help it that she was okay with showing him her tits. Needless to say, this was gonna prove to be an interesting couple of weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

It had already been a few days since Sugilite was staying over, and needless to say, Steven grew more and more pent up by the hour. It seems like every day she would find some new way to accidentally reveal herself or wear an outfit that exposed a little too much.

Obviously, Steven wasn’t one to look a gift horse in the mouth, so he just pretended he had no problem when he accidentally walks in on his aunt in the shower with the steam conveniently covering her body, or like today when he was making his way downstairs for breakfast and she was wearing panties and a crop top.

When he woke up earlier, he got a text from Pearl saying that her and Garnet were out doing errands, and that they would be back within an hour. So, it was a surprise to Steven that he saw Sugilite in the kitchen practically in her underwear and sipping some coffee. He tried his best not to stare or make a big deal about it as he tried making his way to the pantry for some cereal.

“Good mornin’, little man~” Sugilite greeted with a grin, watching Steven open the pantry door under her shades.

Steven turned back to her, trying not to stare at her cleavage that poke out, or her nipples that were clearly poking through her shirt. “Oh, good morning, aunt Sugilite.” He greeted, now trying to focus on where the cereal was.

“Ah, c’mon, just call me ‘Sugi’. Makin’ me sound like an old lady.” She remarked, “How ya doin’ today?” She asked as she sat at the table, sipping her drink.

Steven pulled out the box of sugary cereal, setting it on the counter before grabbing some milk from the fridge. “I’m doing fine, you?” He asked as he continued fixing himself a bowl.

“Eh, doing alright, I guess. Been kinda boring around here, honestly.” She remarked, leaning back in her chair, her belly poking out from her top as she did.

Steven did his best not to stare as he sat down at the table in front of her, eating his cereal absentmindedly. He found himself at a loss for words, unsure what to even talk about with the older woman.

He could feel her eyes on him as he sat there eating his breakfast, knowing that either she had a question for him, or that she was hoping he would break the ice.

After swallowing his first bite, he decided to just get it over with. “So, uh…Sugi.” He turned up at her, “I uh…I know about you being a…rapper and all that.” He remarked sadly, as if he wasn’t supposed to know it.

“Pfft, so does everyone else in the house, kid. It’s all good.” She assured, noting the relieved look on Steven’s face. “So long as you don’t go blabbing about it to everyone and get a mob here, it’s fine.” She sipped from her mug, leaning her elbow on the table.

Steven hissed softly, remembering his conversation with Connie the other day. “About that…I might have told my friend about it. In fact, she kinda showed me that you were a rapper.” He confessed, glancing away as he fiddled with the spoon in his cereal.

Sugilite narrowed her eyes as she sat up, “Do you think she’ll tell anyone else?”

“I mean, I did tell her to try and keep it a secret, since I figured that you were trying lay low.” He scooped some cereal in his mouth, “But she’s never been the type to spill a secret.”

“Well, I would appreciate it greatly if she didn’t, okay?” She said firmly, earning a nod from the young man.

“O-Okay! I’ll make sure.”

Her face then started to soften up, seeing how nervous it made Steven, “Hey, c’mon, little man. I don’t mean to get ya riled up. I trust you to keep all this quiet.” She assured before getting out of her seat, making her way to the counter and sliding her mug under the coffee maker.

“Kinda the reason why I didn’t go with Garnet and them to get groceries. Didn’t wanna risk anyone recognizing me, ya know?” As she walked, Steven noticed how her panties rode up between her buttocks, practically exposing her bare rear to him as she walked over to the kitchen. He could have sworn he saw the outline of her sex as well. It was hard for him to tear his eyes away from it, but he did his best to just eat his cereal.

“Speaking of girls, ya got anyone in your life, Steven?”

The question immediately snapped Steven out of his daze, “Wh-What?” He asked, confused.

Sugilite then turned around, leaning against the counter as she faced him, “Anyone you’re into right now? Girlfriend? Boyfriend? Whatever?”

His face went red at the question, eyes glancing away nervously. “W-Well I mean…Connie and I are kinda together.” He confessed.

“Oooh! What’s she like?” She asked, leaning against the counter in front of her, giving Steven the perfect view down her top and at her cleavage.

He resisted the urge, forcing his eyes up as he looked at his aunt’s face. “Well, she’s really nice, smart, and pretty.”

“That’s important, huh?” She chuckled with a grin, “You put it in her yet?~”

His eyes widened in surprise, nearly choking on a bite of his breakfast, “What?? N-No!”

Sugilite burst into laughter, slamming her hand on the desk as she filled the room with her laughter, “Relax, man! I’m just messin’.” She teased, wiping under her eyes as she exhaled the last laugh. “Just make sure to wrap your rascal when you do it, okay?”

“O-Okay…” Steven remarked, having nothing else to say in that moment. He then got up from the table, making his way to the sink to clean his dirty dishes up, all the while he could feel Sugi’s eyes on him.

Sugilite heard the coffee machine go off, pulling her mug out from under it before taking a sip of it. Her eyes scanned the young man’s body under her shades.

“Need help with that?” She asked, prompting a confused hum from the young man.

“No thank you, I’m good.” He assured with a grin.

“Not with the dishes.” She retorted, nodding her head down as she leaned against the counter.

Steven glanced down, his face immediately glowing red in embarrassment as he realized he had an erection in his shorts. He then heard the sound of Sugilite chuckling at his embarrassment.

He pressed his thighs together in a vain attempt to hide it. “S-Sorry!”

“Hahahah! Wow, you must _really_ like Connie, huh?” She smirked, watching as he dropped his dishes in the sink before awkwardly making his way out of the kitchen.

“Or maybe, someone else was on your mind~” Sugi added, prompting Steven to stop in his tracks, turning towards his aunt, who still had her eyes on him.

“What…what are you talking about?” He asked, his body turned halfway to her as he continued to hide his hardness. He then watched as Sugilite set her mug on the table, walking over to him, her hips swaying slightly as she walked past him. She reached a hand back to briefly caress his shoulder.

“Follow me, little man~” She whispered before making her way back to her room.

Steven’s heart raced as he turned to his aunt, watching her strut down the hall, her plump rear shaking as she did before turning into her room.

His mouth was agape as he stood there for a few seconds, unsure what he was supposed to do in that moment. Surely, she wasn’t suggesting what he thought she was suggesting, was she?

Regardless, Steven heeded her words and followed her down the hall, turning to her room to see his aunt sitting on the edge of her bed, looking at him expectantly.

“Come in, little man! And close the door, please.” She instructed, watching as Steven did just that.

He awkwardly began to step closer to the older woman, his face flushed and his cock still hard in his pants. “So, uh…what is it that you needed me for?” He asked.

“Take off your pants.”

Steven’s eyes widened in surprise, his body freezing up. “Wh-What??” He asked, heart racing as he looked over at her.

“C’mon, little man, we both know you’ve been ogglin’ me ever since I got here.” She said bluntly, “And it’s okay, I actually kinda like~ Makes me happy to know I still got it~” She chuckled, leaning towards him, giving him another peek down her shirt.

He swallowed nervously, “B-But…we’re family.”

“Not by blood, though. So, it’s cool. Besides, I know you wanna get right up close and personal with these babies~” She cupped her large breasts from below, shaking them playfully at the flustered young man.

“Besides, as long as we don’t tell Pearl ‘n them, it can be our little secret~”

That sounded too good to be true, having the chance to get this close with his lovely aunt and not have anyone find out. But at the same time, the poor young man couldn’t deny himself that chance.

“O-Okay. I wanna do this.” He nodded surely before reaching down to undo his boxers, letting them slide to his ankles. He bit his lip as his hardness popped out.

“Oh! Holy shit, Steven!” Sugilite perked up as she looked at it, “You’re a big boy, aren’t ya?~” She reached over, wrapping her fingers around his shaft, earning a shrill moan from Steven as she slowly began stroking, watching as he was already throbbing pre cum.

“Ya like that?~” She whispered, leaning closer as she did, looking up at him. He only responded in a few affirmative hums, hands resting on his side as she kept on stroking him.

“Hey, c’mere and sit on Aunt Sugi’s lap~” She beckoned, still stroking him as she leaned back on the bed, spreading her legs for him.

He felt her start pulling him in closer, now laying him sideways across her legs, still stroking him off as she did. He could feel the bottom of her shirt graze his tip as she kept stroking, giving him even more friction as he laid there.

Sugilite smirked down at him as she got an idea. With her free hand, she reached down and pulled her shirt up, exposing her huge, dark breasts to the young man, his cock threatening to slip between them.

Steven found himself short of breath as he stared at them, his cock twitching and dripping even more now. “S-Sugi…” He trailed off.

“Don’t move an inch, Aunt Sugi’s gonna make you feel real good~” She promised, her breasts swaying just above his face as he laid down.

“Bet you wanna fuck these huge tits, don’t ya? Wanna slide that thick, fat dick right in these titties?~” She teased in a whisper, watching and hearing Steven whimper in pleasure, pre dripping from his member and onto her hand.

Steven mindlessly nodded, knowing they were past the point of no return and let himself be honest.

“Yeah ya do~ Wanna cum all over them, don’t ya?~” She leaned down to his ear, tongue playfully flicking his earlobe and earning another whimper from the young man.

He glanced down at her exposed breasts, reaching a hand over to touch it, but then felt it being swatted away.

“Uh-uh-uh, no touchin’. Only I get to do that~” She smirked as she scolded, her thumb rubbing the tip of his member as she started stroking faster and faster, earning another gritted moan from Steven.

“Oh god~” He moaned out, gripping the sheets on the bed, teeth gritted as he could feel himself edging closer to climax, bucking against her hand and trying to push between her breasts.

“You getting’ close, baby? You ready to pump your load all over me?~” Sugilite whispered again as she picked up her stroking, eager to see how much he had pent up. She couldn’t help but smile, her gaze shifting to his hard, throbbing member.

“C’mon, baby~ C’mon, baby!” She cried out, getting impatient as she kept jerking him faster, hearing him moan and grunt in pleasure before finally she got what she wanted.

With a moan, Steven’s head shot back, his cock throbbing and pumping his hot, thick load all over Sugilite’s breasts.

She bit her lip as she felt him shoot up between her tits, some of it landing on top of her breasts as she kept jerking him, now starting to slow down. Her eyes focused on Steven, hearing his gasps and whimpers of pleasure as he looked up at him from her lap.

“Aww, there’s a good boy~ You did very well for auntie~” She praised, reaching down to caress his cheek as he laid across her lap, eyes half closed as he stared up at her.

“Au-Aunt…Sugi~” He smiled before his eyes closed falling asleep in her lap.

She couldn’t help but smile, proud of her work as she looked down at the sleeping young man. Sugilite brought her fingers to her lips, licking them clean of his spunk, humming in bliss as she did.

She then picked up Steven, her breasts pressed against his chest as she picked him up and carried him out of the room. His cum still stained her chest as she stepped out into the hallway, heading up the stairs and to his room.

After managing to open the door, she set him down on the bed gently, pecking his cheek before her eyes scanned down to his semi-hard cock, it still stained with cum as he laid there.

Licking her lips, Sugilite leaned down and wrapped her lips around his member, easily taking it down her throat as she quickly circled her tongue around it, making sure it was clean before pulling away. Finally, she slipped his boxers up his legs and made her way to the door.

She gave one last look at the young man before closing the door to his room. Her next destination was the shower, making sure that she cleaned off the mess he left on her. However, it would do nothing to clean the filthy thoughts going through her head about what more she wanted to do with her nephew.


End file.
